wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zed
Zed is a Metal Demon and works along with the Quarter Knights initially. Though he seems to serve more as a comic foil for the group, he's actually extremely skilled and a very dangerous opponent. Though he aspires to greatness, the other Quarter Knights don't think highly of him, and he struggles for much of the first half of the story until he finally gives up on them, seeing Zeikfried for what he is. Wild Arms * Class: Imbalanced Fighter *Gender: Male *Age: Over 1000 years old *Height: 5'9" / 175cm *Weapon: Doom Bringer Sword *Tools (Alter Code F): None When the Gate Generator is destroyed, Zed finds himself in the ruins of Saint Centour, where he meets the only survivor, a blind girl by the name of Aura. He falls in love with her, and vows to protect her. Unfortunately, when the party finds him, he panicks and attacks. When he's finally defeated, he promises to help Aura. In Alter Code, Zed's dedication to protect Aura causes him to join the group as a playable character (though this battle is extremely tough). As he gains in power, the Elw, Vassim, actually purifies his sword and reduces Zed's overall demon influence. When he saves the world (the party helps, in his mind), he returns triumphant to Aura for good. Though Zed is over 1000 years old, it's hinted that he's spent nearly all of that time in hibernation along with the Quarter Knights. Physically, and certainly emotionally, he's no older than Rudy's group. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Green-Haired Fugitive" The comic relief of Wild Arms. Though he belongs to a race of demons threatening Filgaia, he's much less interested in chaos and destruction than he is at being the coolest guy around (at which he fails miserably). Wild Arms Skills Sweet Candy Zed is faced for the first time in Sweet Candy, serving as a distraction while Lady Harken destroys one of the guardian's statues. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 7500 * MP: ?? * EXP: 4200 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Doom Bringer, Garyu Ichimongiri * Drop: Nothing Volcannon Trap Zed is faced for the second time in Volcannon Trap, trying to impress Mother and the Quarter Knights, he attacks the group, but ends up being defeated * LEVEL: ? * HP: 10000 * MP: ?? * EXP: 5400 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Garyu Ichimongiri, Ouji Kyoujin-ranbu * Drop: Nothing Saint Centour Zed is faced for the last time in Saint Centour, he only attacks the group for thinking they could expose their true identity to a blind girl he was caring for, here he takes on his true demonic Monster Z form for battle. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 52500 * MP: ?? * EXP: 50000 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Doom Bringer, Higi Kajin-Eisatsu, Gaia Crash, Kinjite Yasha-Ishomjiri * Drop: Doom Bringer Wild Arms 5 Zed appears in the town of Mithysmere as a fugitive. He's decidedly off model, aside from the hair and scarf, and doesn't quite live up to the 'cool factor' (what there is of it) of his previous incarnations. Trivia In the original game, when Zed is permanently defeated at last, he drops the "Doom Bringer" sword for Jack Van Burace to use. While powerful, the sword also reduces Jack's luck statistic to worst the entire time he holds it. This actually explains a lot about Zed when you think about it... Gallery ZZed.jpg|Close-up of Zed in Wild Arms Alter Code: F Secret.jpg|Secret Sword Attack in Wild Arms Alter Code: F Zedd.jpg|Analyze in Wild Arms Alter Code: F Zed2.jpg|Ready for Counterattack in Wild Arms Alter Code: F Category:Metal Demons Category:Wild Arms characters Category:Wild Arms ACF characters Category:Bosses Category:Wild Arms Bosses